utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Youcha
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |officialillustrator = Hellipa |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = ようちゃ |officialromajiname = Youcha |officialnameinfo = |aka = Fate (former name) |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2008-present |NNDuserpage = 10156971 |NNDuserpage2 = 32718469 |NNDuserpage2info = main |mylist1 = 36421813 |mylist1info = new |mylist2 = 20865450 |mylist2info = deleted |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co441600 |nicommu1info = deleted |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTusername = sasisukuresu |partner = }} Youcha (ようちゃ), formerly known as Fate, is an who is known for his very enka-like voice that he often used in singing, but he can sing in a normal tone as seen in his GigaMix version cover of "Galaxias!" , which is also his most popular solo cover still accessible. On June 30, 2012 he announced on Twitter that he retired from NND because he wanted to look for something new and fun. He deleted both Nico Nico Douga and Twitter accounts. However, he continued to uploads covers on his YouTube account. He created a new Twitter account as well. On March 21, 2013, he returned to NND, creating a new account and mylist. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Brown Soul Musiq with koji (piano) List of Covered Songs (2010.08.29) # "First Love" feat. Youcha and Sakuya (2010.10.03) # "Ao no Jumon" (2010.10.16) # "With You-Kimi to Itsumademo-" feat. Youcha and Evo (2010.11.12) # "Poncho" -Full ver.- feat. Youcha and YanagamoP (2010.12.21) # "Kimi ga Umareta Hi" (The Day You Were Born) (2010.12.26) # "Cold Hand" (2011.02.06) (Deleted) # "Tsumugi Uta" (Spinning Song) (2011.02.08) (Deleted) # "Toko no Mama ni" (2011.02.09) (Deleted) # "Birthday" (2011.02.22) (Deleted) # "Chisana Sono Te De" feat. Youcha, HanyCham★, and Waon (2011.04.14) # "Mr. Wonder" (2011.05.29) (Deleted) # "Gift" (2011.06.12) (Deleted) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2011.07.24) (Deleted) # "Mata Ashita" (2011.08.13) (Deleted) # "Possibility" feat. Youcha and Mes (2011.09.03) # "Hanagumori" (2011.09.21) (Deleted) # "PONPONPON" (2011.11.03) (Deleted) # "Yume no Kakera" (2011.11.27) (Deleted) # "Yume no Kakera" (2011.12.01) # "Itsuka no Merry Christmas" (B'z song) feat. Youcha and Ponzu (2011.12.23) (Deleted) # "Jingle Bell" (2011.12.26) (Deleted) # "Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara" (2011.12.29) (Deleted) # "Kazetachinu Uta" (2012.02.18) (Deleted) # "galaxias!" -GigaMix- (2012.02.20) # "Mikazuki" (Crescent Moon) (2012.04.05) (Deleted) # "Mr. Wonder" -GigaMix- (2012.06.10) # "Mr. Wonderboy" (2012.06.16) (Deleted) # "Te wo Tsunagou" (2012.08.03) (YT only) # "LA・LA・LA LOVE SONG" (2012.10.19) # "Ring〜M&M〜" (2012.11.18) (YT only) # "miss you" (Original) feat. Youcha and Yami (2013.01.23) # "Yakusoku no Tobira" (2013.03.21) # "CHAIR FOR TWO" (2013.03.24) # "Mr. Wonderboy" (2013.03.27) # "Hanagumori" (2013.03.28) # "Toki no Mama ni" (2013.04.06) # "Soko ni Sora ga Arukara" (2013.04.06) # "Hot Milk" (2013.04.17) # "Cold Hand" (2013.04.20) (YT only) # "Yume to Hazakura" (2013.04.20) (YT only) # "Mata Ashita" (2013.04.22) (YT only) # "miss you" (2013.06.04) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- feat. Youcha and Harmonica (2013.06.17) # "Okuribi no Hotaru" (2013.07.03) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.08.02) # "Koi" (Atari Kousuke song) (2013.08.09) # "Tane" (Matsufuji Ryouhei song) (2013.08.22) # "Ame no Hi" (2013.08.31) # "Over the Time Dance" feat. Youcha and Taramaxu (2013.09.19) # "Tashikanakoto" (Oda Kazumasa song) (2013.12.06) # "Good Time" (Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen song) -GigaP Acapella mix- feat. Youcha and GigaP (2013.12.19) # "Ai" (Motohiro Hata song) (2014.02.12) # "Let It Go" -Japanese ver.- (2013.03.16) # "Love Is An Open Door" feat. Youcha and Harmonica (2014.03.13) # "Anata Dake ga" feat. HanyCham★ and Youcha (2014.04.11) # "PASSAGE" feat. Youcha and EVO+ (2014.06.19) # "Tewo Tsunaide Nagai Michi wo" (2014.07.21) # "Darling" (Nishino Kana song) (2014.10.02) # "Ikanaide" (2014.10.25) # "Omoide no Sugu Soba de" (Atari Kousuke song) (2014.10.29) # "Yuki no Hana" (Nakashima Mika song) (2014.11.07) # "Rain" (2015.01.30) # "Iroha Uta" (2015.02.21) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2015.02.21) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2015.03.24) # "J ( ' ̄ `) Shikaachan" (J( 'ー`)し Mother) (2015.05.11) # "Darling" (Nishino Kana's song) (2015.06.16) (YT only) # "Souvenir" (2015.05.25) # "Yuugure Finder" (Evening Finder) (2015.06.16) # "Giniro Hikousen" (Silver Airship) (2015.07.14) # "Umi no Koe" (2015.09.06) # "by your side" (2012.11.22) # "SUN" (Hoshinogen's song) (2015.12.09) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery Trivia * He is currently into hiphop danceblog profile. * His average sleeping time is four hours. * His favorite food is watermelon and dislikes broccoli and cauliflower. * He plays table tennis. * He enjoys watching Naruto. * His favorite brand is Adidas. * His favorite color is blue. * He would go to the aquarium if he has a date, which is also his favorite place as well. * He wanted to be a game programmer when he was little. External Links * SoundCloud * Twitter * Blog * TmBox